interbellumfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire of Japan/CtW Information/Domination
CtW objectives Conquer the following regions: *China *Indomalaya *Pacific ...as well as the following territories: *North Sakhalin *South Sakhalin *Kurils Notes *Initial difficulty: Challenging *Number of capitals: 1 (Tokyo) *Number of supply centres 1 (Changchun-Xinjing) *Number of armies: 2 *Initial resources: Political Dissidents, Logistics Support *Diplomatic personality: Unreliable, Implacable The biggest problem for Japan is that the tables are extremely stacked against it. Not only does it have to take on the world's superpowers - Britain, France, Russia and the USA - it also has almost little to no chance of prosecuting the war against them efficiently, apart from its two armies. Thus, in order for Japan to win, it will have to think on what sort of strategy it will use in fighting its own battles. Fortunately for Japan, there are several perks. The first is that unlike Germany, Japan is already in possession of two armies - its own homeland forces, and another provided by its Chinese clients in the Cantonment of Changchun-Xinjing, so Japan has a substantially large army in comparison to the smaller Nationalist Chinese army, as well as a small outpost in the Marianas. Finally, China is in chaos with only its eastern seaboard occupied - the rest of China, most notably Lanzhou and Uyghurstan - are rendered lawless, and Japan only needs to find a way of getting into the centre and then begin its rampage. This is possible if you can capture Mongolia before the Soviets do, otherwise you will need to wait before you can declare war on China. There is no other way out, since most factions are reluctant to sell any fundamentally valuable areas to you. The many spy missions you can do should be able to sort things out for you. Timing your destruction of China should be done as carefully as possible - if you wait long enough, the French may give Indochina to the Chinese, and then you should be able to invade China to capture its ports and grab several Transport Requisition cards. If you have managed to capture other parts of China and succeeded in getting your way, China's ports should have provided you with sufficient materials for your next task - Southern Asia. The island of Borneo with its oil supplies should be your main target, allowing you to wipe out two Allied armies, and adding them to your own forces which can be put to better use in conquering India and the Pacific (you should then have at least 4 armies, unless you chose to purchase oil from the Axis which will then yield a fifth), finally ending the campaign. The only danger however would be treading on too many people's toes, and it does seem that there are quite a few. In summary, #Conquer rebel territories in China before they are taken over by other powers. #The conquest of China will provide resources that can be used to further your war efforts elsewhere. #Conquer the island of Borneo as quickly as possible to deprive the Allies of oil, but be careful as it is isolated. Territories covered Local: *Tokyo *Nagasaki *Sapporo *Matsuyama *Kansai Overseas: China: *Formosa *Changchun & Xinjing Eurasia: *Busan *Pyongyang *Toyohara *Kurils Pacific: *Marianas *Truk